


Starnellian

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Four cadets learn how crazy the Starnellian family is.*followup to Asirani, but can be read as a standalone.





	Starnellian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asirani](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641132) by [TheLadyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse). 



When they were invited (“Ordered.” Jean had muttered) to return to Starnellian House with Commander Erwin and his aide, Captain Starnellian, Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean himself were surprised. Captain Levi had rolled his eyes, but nodded when Captain Starnellian insisted he come also.

Taking the river steamer up to wall Sina, walking through the gates, was an experience. Eren did not miss Captain Levi putting his arm around Captain Starnellian, who had assured them it was alright to call her Asirani when off duty. Despite being about an inch shorter than Levi, her personality was huge, enough that her animated exclamations once off the riverboat had Levi pulling her into his side, and Erwin chuckling into his hand.

Jean stared around at the milling Military Police, his comical disgust at their lackadaisical earning a huffed chuckle from Levi and an understanding glance from Asirani. They followed Asirani to a beautiful two story house, the most well kept on the street, if not the biggest. Levi’s mouth tightened as she flowed forward, dashing up the stairs ahead of them, the door banging open before she got near it. An older man, all muscle with a head of white hair, threw his arms wide and boomed

“My little Aza! And Erwin and Levi!” Asirani hugged the man, squealing when he lifted her off her feet and tossed her back into Levi’s waiting arms, the catch so seamless Eren stared. Rolling his eyes a little, Erwin jogged up the steps, extending a hand and greeting the man in the doorway

“It’s been awhile, Nikolai.” Raising a brow, Nikolai took Erwin’s hand, shaking it before pulling him into a hug as well, murmuring

“No need to be formal, son, just because Amaira’s not around to slap us.” The Commander lowered his lashes and nodded, beckoning the younger four into the house. Although it took a few minutes, they were finally in the sitting room when Nikolai turned to a servant and requested

“Would you fetch Ashwini? Tell her the children are here with the grandchildren.” The servant nodded, scurrying off. Asirani looked at Nikolai disapprovingly from Levi’s lap and scolded

“Papa, I understand you calling Erwin and I the children, because we are, but what do you mean grandchildren?” Before Nikolai could reply, an older version of Asirani, right down to the dark eyes and golden skin swept in, her calm demeanor remaining when she retorted

“These are the recruits you trusted enough to take into your home?” Asirani nodded, jerking back in alarm when her mother scowled and barked  
“If you and Levi aren’t going to give us babies to spoil anytime soon, Asirani Nikolaevna Starnellian of clan Starnel, you probably never will, so your baby recruits are the next best thing.” Asirani straightened and argued

“Neither of us is old enough for the recruits to-” Raising her eyebrows, Ashwini countered viciously

“You, missy, know very well that you could have birthed any of these four, and your man there could certainly have sired them!” Levi’s grip tightened on Asirani as his face went blank. Erwin was sniggering, but hiding it poorly with the hand on his face. The recruits in question stared uncomprehendingly at the Captains who were getting browbeaten. Asirani scrubbed her face and recited

“Yes, Mama, I am aware. Unless Levi mentors them though, they are just recruits.” Erwin had moved on to full blown laughter, only to freeze in his tracks when Mama Starnellian barked at him

“When are you going to remarry, you lazy bum? Amairani didn’t marry you so you could use her as an excuse, you know.” Erwin, properly cowed, lowered his head even as Levi hid a smirk in Aza’s neck.

That afternoon was definitely a very intense experience, the recruits agreed. Worth it, but strange, watching their Commander, his aide and most trusted field captain getting chewed out by an old woman. Who had then turned around and cosseted and spoiled them with real food and attention, until Erwin had complained that Ashwini couldn’t fatten them too much, or they’d be useless in the field. Ashwini fixed beady brown eyes on her son-in-law and coolly demanded he shut up lest he be spanked for misbehaving. That had been it for Jean and Eren, who’d started laughing as Erwin pouted at his mother-in-law. Nikolai had rolled his eyes and conversed with Levi about necessities the Survey Corps was in need of and that the Starnellian family could provide them.

Mikasa was uneasy about it all at first, but the laughter of the servants in the hallways sounded genuine, and Ashwini’s threats were all aimed at a ‘misbehaving’ Erwin. In fact, the most amusing part was watching Levi’s face try to remain blank when Ashwini and Asirani ganged up on Erwin about Amairani, the woman, the 104th members were stunned to find out, the Commander had married before even entering the Corps.

Later, Asirani led them through a few hallways to a portrait of a much younger Erwin, blond hair cropped as it was today, strong arm secure around the shoulders of a proud woman who looked like Ashwini and Asirani, with only ebony hair and deep blue eyes differing her from her mother and sister. Hung in the same hallway was a painting of Levi, who, like the younger Erwin, wore his recruit uniform. Unlike Erwin, he was frowning from where he leaned on the right side of the backrest of a younger Asirani’s chair, both decked out not in recruit uniforms, but Survey corps cloaks, their harnesses and swords gleaming on their chests.

Jean whistled as he noted that Amairani had been so beautiful there was another painting across the hallway from the one where she stood with Erwin. This second one was a bedroom one, white sheet wrapped around her breasts, Amairani’s eyes stood out among the white and honeyed brown of the rest of the painting. He just about choked when he looked beside it to see Asirani, brand new Scout Corps cloak wrapped around her shoulders, the subject looking over her shoulder with gleaming eyes. It looked like the only thing she was dressed in was the slightly too big cloak. Beside him, the living Asirani cleared her throat and explained

“My parents have commissioned paintings whenever they deemed it necessary. After Amaira died, they offered to give most of them to Erwin, but he insisted they were safest with them.”

Nodding, Armin walked away to process this. The day had started good, but now it seemed sad.


End file.
